


Si l'orage savait

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Detention, Fear, Hugs, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thunder and Lightning, starris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est coincé en retenue avec Harris durant un violent orage alors qu'il en a un peur panique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si l'orage savait

**Author's Note:**

> Ce pairing est pourtant mon OTP mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'en écrire.
> 
> *Astraphobie : phobie des phénomènes climatiques tels que les orages, des éclairs et du bruit du tonnerre.

Stiles supportait un grand nombre de choses mais la chaleur des beaux jours n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Habiter dans un état où les étés devenaient de plus en plus chauds était un soit peu problématique pour le fils du shérif ; néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour le moment. Il avait déjà planifié dans un coin de la tête son exode dans l'Alaska après ses études ou peut-être au nord du Canada.

Il ne craignait pas les coups de soleil ou de chaleur ou même la simple déshydratation. Il faisait fi même de transpirer à grosses gouttes, de ne plus savoir comment s'habiller — matin glacial et après-midi brûlant —, de souhaiter prendre une douche toutes les heures malgré la restriction de l'utilisation de l'eau due à la sécheresse dans le comté.

Stiles détestait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à l'été. Et parfois le printemps quand ce dernier était anormalement chaud. Même les jambes interminables et à moitié dénudées de ses camarades de classe ou les marchands de glace stationnés à tous les coins de rue ou les après-midi tranquilles avec Scott à s'entraîner ne pouvaient lui faire oublier que, qui disait chaleur — chaleur suffocante et lourde — disait violente perturbation atmosphérique.

_L'orage._

Et l'adolescent avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait qu'il avait une peur panique des orages. Il trouvait même cela ridicule au plus haut point. Certes, c'était une phobie et ce genre de chose avait la réputation de ne pas être sensée. Cependant, quand il repensait à son enfance, il avait toujours aimé les orages. Cela rafraîchissait l'atmosphère ; les gens étaient nettement plus détendus. Le spectacle dehors en valait la peine. Les éclairs, le tonnerre, la pluie, le vent, la grêle parfois. Tout cela était incroyable pour un Stiles enfant.

Malheureusement, tout changea à la mort de sa mère, après avoir développé des angoisses pesantes et des peurs irraisonnées pour tout ce qui était totalement imprévisible à ses yeux. Et l'orage était tout sauf quelque chose de prévisible. Stiles pouvait se préparer psychologiquement à l'arrivée d'un orage ; néanmoins, une fois le phénomène en action, il perdait totalement ses moyens. Il se bouchait les oreilles, gardait les yeux fermés après s'être enfermé dans la salle de bain ou les toilettes ou le placard de Scott, attendant patiemment que l'orage soit fini. Scott avait essayé plus d'une fois de le rassurer de façon pragmatique sur le danger réel des orages, mais Stiles n'avait rien voulu savoir.

La mère de Scott avait une peur panique des insectes.

Lydia avait une peur panique des araignées.

Allison avait une peur panique du vide.

Isaac avait une peur panique des endroits clos.

Scott avait une peur panique de la solitude.

Et Stiles avait une peur panique des orages.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il avait fait quelques séances de thérapies avec des spécialistes — il avait surtout parlé du décès de sa mère —, mais rien ne l'avait vraiment aidé à surmonter son problème d'astraphobie*. Il avait appris à vivre avec et à gérer cela d'une manière très simple, mais pas toujours efficace : se cacher dans un coin et attendre la fin de l'orage.

Sa solution comportait des inconvénients. Il devait certes se cacher, mais seulement s'il se trouvait chez lui ou chez Scott ou alors, dans le bureau de son père. Quand l'orage se déchaînait alors qu'il était dans un tout autre lieu, il devait prendre sur lui et tenter de ne pas céder à cette peur absurde qui lui broyait le ventre.

Un orage pendant un match de Crosse ? Se réfugier dans les vestiaires ni vu ni connu. En voiture ? Rester à l'intérieur, mettre la radio à fond si possible, se garer sur le bas-côté, se boucher les oreilles, se cacher les yeux. Chez Derek ? Ah ! Cela ne s'était jamais produit. L'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience. Le loup-garou lèverait un sourcil perplexe avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier. Stiles était certain que le loup acariâtre apprécierait de le voir paniquer de la sorte. La vue des crocs ou des yeux rougeâtres ne l'effrayait plus depuis un long moment. Et, de toute façon, Derek n'éprouverait aucun plaisir à observer l'hyperactif se tortiller dans un coin, tremblant et suppliant que l'orage parte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il lui entourerait les épaules de son bras musclé, lui chuchoterait des paroles rassurantes avant de perdre tout simplement patience. Stiles lui enverrait sans doute dans la figure un long discours incohérent sur le fait que les loups-garou n'avaient, sans le moindre doute, peur de rien et que Derek n'avait donc aucune phobie.

Si Stiles savait…

Derek avait une peur panique des couteaux de cuisine. Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Quand il était enfant, le loup avait failli blesser une de ses sœurs avec un long couteau dont sa mère se servait pour trancher de morceaux de viande très volumineux. Depuis lors, Derek évitait ce genre d'ustensiles. Il avait tendance à commander des repas ou de réchauffer des plats tout préparés ou de cuisiner des recettes très simples qui ne requerraient pas l'utilisation de ce genre de couteau tranchant. Il était adulte et pourtant, l'image de sa sœur évitant de justesse la lame le hantait.

Ah ! Si Stiles savait…

Assis à sa table habituelle en salle de retenue, Stiles ne subissait pas la chaleur accablante qui régnait à l'extérieur et n'avait absolument pas conscience du ciel qui se couvrait petit à petit tandis qu'il observait d'un air blasé l'horloge au-dessus du tableau.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la salle de classe : Stiles Stilinski, affalé sur sa table ; et le professeur Harris dont la principale occupation était de corriger des copies assis derrière son bureau, à un mètre cinquante de l'adolescent sans lui adresser un regard — même en coin — ou le moindre sarcasme. Stiles le lui rendait bien en se forçant à garder le silence le plus religieux possible tout en se demandant si quelqu'un n'avait pas jeté un sort ou une malédiction à l'horloge de la classe de chimie. Ses aiguilles se déplaçaient à une lenteur effroyable et l'adolescent faisait un immense effort pour repousser le sommeil un peu trop entreprenant.

Quatre heures de colles un vendredi après-midi ; c'était presque criminel. Quatre. Heures. Stiles plaidait totalement coupable. Il ne cherchait même plus à se justifier ou à échapper à ce genre de punition. C'était donner raison à Harris et cela, Stiles ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si cela l'amusait de garder un élève jusqu'à dix-neuf heures juste avant un long week-end, tant pis pour monsieur « _Si-Stiles-éternue-un-peu-trop-fort-hop-retenue_ ». 

Stiles profitait de ce moment pour faire ses devoirs, lire deux ou trois fois son manuel de chimie puis celui de physique, griffonner quelques croquis sur un coin de la feuille, caricaturer à coup de porte-mine un peu fatigué le Coach pendant ses longs discours de motivation de troupes avant un match, rêvasser en fixant le plafond en se demandant ce que portera Lydia Martin lundi ou ce que Scott avait prévu de faire le samedi après-midi quand ils n'avaient aucun match à disputer. Son téléphone portable était retenu en otage par le dragon à lunettes, juste à côté d'une pile de manuels à l'autre bout de son bureau. Stiles ne pouvait même pas communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Certes, le shérif avait été mis au courant de ses heures de colle ; néanmoins, l'adolescent ressentait ce besoin d'avoir un contact avec le monde extérieur.

Dix-sept heures et trente-cinq minutes.

Stiles avait faim, soif et plus que marre d'être assis. Il fit rouler son porte-mine entre les doigts tel un bâton de majorette, la tête posée sur sa main libre. Le professeur prit une autre feuille et commença sa correction. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le tas de copies avait diminué depuis un peu plus de deux heures ou peut-être qu'il était en retenue que depuis dix minutes. Il perdait totalement la notion du temps à cause de l'ennui. Il s'affala sur sa table, la tête entre les bras. S'il ne trouvait pas une occupation, il allait céder purement et simplement au sommeil. Et c'était la dernière des choses à faire.

Il cala sa tête entre ses mains avant de fixer le professeur de chimie dont la concentration était imperturbable. L'adolescent l'observa un long moment griffonner sur des feuilles, les déplacer sur le côté et en reprendre une autre sans un regard pour le seul élève encore présent. Si Stiles avait un peu de culot ou si cela n'avait pas été Harris pour les retenues, l'hyperactif aurait déjà essayé de s'échapper en douce. Et après tout, le professeur était bien trop occupé à corriger des copies pour faire attention à lui. Cependant, pour une raison que l'adolescent ignorait, s'il osait bouger un orteil en dehors de la zone qui lui était réservée, son professeur de chimie le remarquerait et le ferait asseoir de nouveau à sa place sans sommation non sans une remarque extrêmement désobligeante.

Bon sang, Stiles avait seulement… un peu faim et très soif. L'air conditionné était certes agréable durant les beaux jours, mais cela lui asséchait la gorge. Il avait englouti une bouteille d'eau juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe ; il souhaitait bien renouveler l'expérience.

Juste cinq minutes. Même pas, deux minutes pour faire allé-retours à la cafétéria, mettre de l'argent dans le distributeur et récupérer une stupide bouteille d'eau ou de jus de fruit au choix.

Bon, pas deux minutes : trente secondes si Stiles courait.

Peut-être que le professeur ne le remarquerait pas s'il quittait la pièce très doucement, au pas de loup en évitant de respirer. Il reviendrait comme si de rien n'était et au pire, s'il se faisait réprimander une fois sa petite escapade finie, ce n'était pas vraiment un souci. Il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Au moins, le professeur sortira son nez dix secondes de ses copies, lui lancera quelques sarcasmes avant de reprendre ses corrections. Stiles maugréera quelque chose avant de retourner à sa place, la soif apaisée et l'estomac rempli.

Et tout sera exactement comme avant.

Stiles se redressa sur sa chaise, tourna la tête vers les fenêtres donnant sur le parking vide de l'école. Les grands bus scolaires jaunes étaient parfaitement alignés sur un côté tandis que la Jeep de l'adolescent l'attendait de l'autre côté du parking, la Jetta noire du professeur de chimie stationnée un peu plus loin, sur une place réservée au corps enseignant.

Le temps était devenu menaçant.

L'adolescent était conscient du risque d'intempéries, ou pire, des orages. Cependant, il ne préférait pas y penser. Plus il y pensera, plus il risquait de se déclencher une crise de panique. Et paniquer devant son professeur de chimie était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait en ce bas monde. Du moins, juste avant une morsure de loup-garou donnée par Peter Hale ou son neveu ou même son meilleur ami. Peut-être qu'un jour Scott sera capable de transformer les gens en loup-garou ?

L'adolescent se gratta le crâne avant de se focaliser derechef sur ses devoirs. Il fit tourner son porte-mine autour du poignet d'un geste las avant de soupirer discrètement. Il leva un court instant les yeux sur Harris. Pas de changement de comportement. Il consulta l'horloge au-dessus du tableau.

_À quarante-cinq, je m'éclipse. Très doucement. Direction la cafétéria. Et je reviens ni vu ni connu._

Satisfait de son plan, Stiles tapota le bord de la table avant de faire un mouvement brusque avec sa main, faisant valser son porte-mine près du bureau de Harris. L'adolescent fit la grimace, se maudissant d'avoir lâché l'objet, se préparant psychologiquement à une remarque du professeur.

Se préparant tout simplement à une réaction.

Une toute petite réaction.

À un geste subtil.

À un sarcasme.

Se préparant à n'importe quoi.

…

Rien.

Stiles en était persuadé maintenant : Harris se fichait pas mal de sa présence en salle de retenue. Très bien. L'évasion temporaire de l'adolescent sera nettement plus facile que prévu.

L'hyperactif se leva très doucement, poussant sur ses bras pour s'écarter de la table. Il ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme assis en face de lui qui l'ignorait délibérément. Il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, marcha à pas de loup vers son porte-mine gisant beaucoup trop près du bureau professoral. Il se baissa pour ramasser l'objet tout en fixant le professeur de chimie. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le porte-mine, Harris leva les yeux vers Stiles, le dévisagea d'un air mauvais. L'adolescent s'empara maladroitement de l'objet puis courut presque s'asseoir à sa place, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de la surprise. Il murmura un « désolé » avant de replonger dans son bloc de feuilles tandis que le professeur continua de l'observer en silence.

Stiles avait beaucoup trop soif pour s'avouer vaincu même si sa raison lui criait depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant qu'il devait plutôt demander la permission de sortir de classe quelques minutes au lieu d'essayer de tout faire en douce.

Il n'écoutait plus cette petite voix de la raison depuis qu'il était sorti en pleine nuit avec Scott chercher la moitié d'un cadavre en sachant pertinemment bien que son père était dans les parages.

Il ne l'écoutait absolument plus depuis que son meilleur ami devenait dangereux les nuits de pleine lune et qu'il préférait l'aider à se contrôler plutôt qu'à s'enfermer à double tour pour éviter les coups de griffes.

Il l'avait purement et simplement bâillonnée quand Lydia s'était fait mordre par Peter au bal d'hiver.

Demander à Harris de sortir quelques instants pour aller se restaurer ? La bonne blague.

Stiles jeta un regard en biais aux fenêtres, avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire face au bureau professoral. Harris avait de nouveau son nez dans ses copies.

Très bien.

L'adolescent se leva aussi doucement et lentement qu'il le pouvait. Il était sur le point de faire un pas quand le professeur changea de copie d'un geste brusque. Stiles faillit reprendre précipitamment sa place avant d'inspirer profondément pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il observa un long moment le professeur Harris tracer et écrire des remarques sur les travaux de ses élèves. Quand il changea à nouveau de copie, Stiles jeta un regard vers la porte de la classe. Elle était toujours ouverte pendant les retenues. Du moins, pendant les longues retenues.

L'adolescent calcula un trajet vers cette porte en faisant attention à ne pas passer trop près du dragon à lunettes et d'attirer son attention. S'il longeait toute la rangée, marchait doucement contre le mur de droite, ce serait du gâteau.

_Ni vu ni connu._

Stiles fit la grimace, retenant son souffle. Il posa un pied en dehors de sa zone de confort, puis un autre en direction de la table d'à côté tout en ne lâchant pas du regard le professeur de chimie. Il atteignit le bout de la rangée en se déplaçant comme un astronaute, à petit pas de côté. Il était certain qu'un loup-garou l'aurait déjà entendu. Mais, heureusement, Adrian Harris n'était pas un loup-garou, pas vrai ?

Stiles s'arrêta net pour effacer cette idée saugrenue de son esprit.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former au creux de son estomac.

_Il était encore loin. Très loin. Il va peut-être même pas arriver jusqu'ici._

Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement tandis qu'il posa doucement un pied en direction de la porte de la classe, les yeux rivés sur Harris qui n'avait pas levé la tête de ses copies.

_Encore un peu. Juste un peu._

Stiles ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, chercha tout le courage qui lui restait dans ses entrailles et continua sa lancée vers la sortie.

_C'est absurde. Je devrais lui demander la permission au lieu de chercher à partir comme un voleur. Non. Ce serait lui donner une trop belle occasion de me lancer des sarcasmes et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à les encaisser._

L'adolescent jeta un œil en biais vers le bureau qui dominait la classe. Il dévisagea l'homme effroyablement silencieux. Son attention se rapporta à la porte il fit un pas puis un autre puis sortit complètement de la salle de retenue. Il continua son avancée en silence dans le couloir de l'école avant de piquer un sprint en direction de la cafétéria comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'orage se fit de plus en plus entendre Stiles chercha frénétiquement de la monnaie dans la poche de son pantalon. Au premier coup de tonnerre assez distinct, il sursauta, étouffant un cri de stupeur. Il passa une main moite sur son visage avant d'insérer une pièce dans le distributeur de boissons en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois tellement ses doigts étaient pris de violents tremblements. Il prit une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et but une gorgée rafraichissante.

Le flash aveuglant d'un éclair déchirant le ciel et, au coup de tonnerre révélant l'affreuse proximité de l'orage, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, laissant tomber la bouteille ouverte sur le sol dont le contenu se déversa sans ménagement. L'adolescent oublia aussitôt la soif, se mit à quatre pattes et rampa sous une des tables de la cafétéria, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de se boucher les oreilles.

La respiration haletante, les mains tremblantes comme jamais, Stiles ferma les yeux, se forçant à se concentrer sur les battements effrénés de son cœur, cherchant du réconfort dans le souvenir des paroles de son meilleur ami au sujet des orages.

La foudre déchira le ciel au-dessus de lui et le tonnerre gronda si fort que l'adolescent crut un instant que le sol tremblait.

Stiles laissa échapper des sanglots bien malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas peur de l'orage. Ce n'était pas vrai. Tout était dans sa tête. L'orage ne pouvait rien lui faire. Scott avait raison. Scott avait toujours raison. L'orage n'était pas dangereux. Absolument pas dangereux. L'orage n'était que du bruit et le bruit était inoffensif.

Si Scott savait…

Stiles enfouit son visage dans les genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rosies, les lèvres tremblantes.

_Va-t'en. Laisse-moi tranquille._

L'adolescent poussa un cri strident quand quelque chose lui effleura le bras. Il sortit de sa cachette en haletant avant de pousser un autre cri d'effroi à cause du tonnerre. Il se recroquevilla, se mit à quatre pattes avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux et de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de son ancienne cachette.

A genoux devant la petite table grisâtre, à un mètre à peine de Stiles, le professeur Harris le dévisageait d'un air intrigué. Il se leva lentement, épousseta son pantalon du bout des doigts avant de croiser les bras, toisant l'adolescent. Ce dernier se leva à son tour très doucement. Il fut arrêté net par le tonnerre. Stiles ne cria pas, ne pleura pas, se contenta de saisir sa tête entre les mains et de s'accroupir. L'estomac complètement retourné, le visage ruisselant de larmes et de sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir loin, très loin ou de s'enfermer dans une cave, à l'abri, quelques part.

« Retournez en classe. Immédiatement. »

La voix du professeur était glaciale. Stiles quitta sa position extravagante pour fixer l'homme en face de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer ou simplement lui murmurer qu'il était désolé — pourquoi le serait-il après tout ? — pour être parti de la sorte mais un nouvel éclair déchira l'atmosphère et le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre eurent raison du peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Harris était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot, tremblant de tous ses membres, la tête prise entre ses mains.

« Même si cet orage décidait soudainement de venir vous foudroyer alors que vous êtes dans un bâtiment protégé par cinq paratonnerres, au rez-de-chaussée qui plus est, je vous sommerais toujours de retourner en classe. »

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Stiles cligna des yeux en direction du professeur de chimie au visage impassible. L'adolescent acquiesça lentement. Il se massa le bras gauche en scrutant les alentours du regard comme s'il tentait de s'assurer que le moindre éclair ne pouvait entrer par un interstice quelconque.

Quand il fut à la hauteur de Harris, il lui jeta un regard en biais avant de détourner rapidement la tête en direction du couloir.

Le tonnerre gronda plus violemment encore, rendant Stiles plus nerveux que jamais.

_C'est dans ma tête. Allons, j'ai survécu à pire que cela._

Quand la foudre tomba une nouvelle fois, les lumières de l'école s'éteignirent. Le professeur émit un son d'agacement tandis que Stiles sursauta, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se produire. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, sentant un danger de plus en plus menaçant. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, se cogna le dos contre un des casiers tandis que le tonnerre gronda de plus en plus fort. Il scruta les alentours, la respiration haletante avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser glisser le long du casier. 

Il entendit le professeur s'éloigner sur sa gauche et, tandis que l'orage sembla redoubler d'intensité, il ouvrit à nouveaux les yeux, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il tourna mécaniquement la tête, aperçut le professeur de chimie sortir d'une salle de cours avec une lampe de poche. Adrian Harris testa l'objet avant de braquer la lumière en direction de l'adolescent qui bondit presque sur pieds, oubliant durant une fraction de secondes la tempête qui faisait rage au-dessus de leurs têtes. Stiles se massa le bras gauche inconsciemment, regarda le plafond comme s'il s'attendait à ce que la foudre réussisse à le frapper à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Sans un mot, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, Harris retourna dans sa classe suivi presque aussitôt par Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que l'orage ne le poursuivait — et il aura cette même pensée à tête reposée plus tard et la trouvera totalement absurde.

_Voyons, pourquoi l'orage me suivrait ? Et en plus à l'intérieur ? N'importe quoi, mon vieux. Vraiment n'importe quoi._

Stiles regardait derrière lui en entrant dans la salle de classe. Il cogna le dos du professeur qui s'était arrêté à deux mètres de son bureau. Harris fit volte-face, braqua à nouveau le rayon de sa lampe sur le visage de Stiles, l'éblouissant par la même occasion. L'adolescent mit sa main en visière, plissa les yeux avant de murmurer un « désolé » presque inaudible.

Harris resta silencieux, se contenta de fixer l'adolescent d'un air mauvais. Il passa la lampe dans sa main gauche avant de se rapprocher de son bureau tandis que Stiles se massa les yeux du bout des doigts. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes avant de recouvrir un semblant de vue.

Le professeur de chimie attrapa son téléphone portable : pas de réseau. C'était quelque chose de commun en cas de tempêtes et d'orages. Et c'était une des raisons de la panique de Stiles pendant ce genre de phénomènes : impossible d'appeler à l'aide.

L'horloge affichait dix-huit heures et cinq minutes. Si l'esprit de Stiles pouvait communiquer à la partie paralysée par la peur, il lui dirait qu'il restait encore cinquante-cinq minutes avant d'être lâché dans la nature. Avant d'être lâché dehors, sous l'orage, le vent, la pluie peut-être, la grêle, la foudre et le tonnerre.

Planté toujours au même endroit, se concentrant sur tout à fait autre chose pour ne pas recevoir une nouvelle fois en plein fouet les manifestations de sa phobie, Stiles observait Harris ranger ses affaires tout en mâchouillant nerveusement le bout de sa manche droite.

L'adolescent se tourna vers ses propres affaires et décida de les rassembler. Il fit à peine deux pas en direction de sa table que le tonnerre gronda violemment. Stiles ne put réprimer un cri avant de se recroqueviller, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres quand Harris le prit par les poignets et l'obligea à se lever.

« Stilinski, vous allez m'écouter, fit le professeur en serrant avec force les bras de l'adolescent dont le visage ruisselait de larmes. Les orages sont certes violents, dévastateurs et inarrêtables ; néanmoins, mettez-vous ça dans le crâne que vous ne risquez rien à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. »

Tremblant de peur et de panique, Stiles secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Harris resserra sa prise, rapprochant la tête de l'adolescent de la sienne.

L'hyperactif pleurait à chaudes larmes et avait totalement renoncé à combattre sa phobie des orages. Il avait essayé de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Scott pour le calmer ou même au sourire de Lydia, mais rien ne marchait. C'était plus fort que lui. L'orage était quelque chose d'imprévisible. Tout comme la mort de sa mère. Tout comme les attaques de loups-garou ou tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins d'un an.

Même si à tête reposée il trouvera cela totalement absurde, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'orage qui sévissait en ce moment était là uniquement pour l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il jamais tranquille ?

« Stilinski, répéta le professeur Harris très posément. Vous avez plus de chance d'apercevoir des fantômes dans les couloirs de l'école que d'y être foudroyé. »

Il libéra doucement les poignets de Stiles qui tremblait comme une feuille. L'adolescent avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin, de se boucher les oreilles et de dire au monde d'aller se faire voir. S'il avait été un loup-garou, sa phobie aurait disparu ? Non, bien sûr que non. Isaac avait toujours aussi peur des endroits clos. Et même si cela était le meilleur remède à cette peur, il était hors de question que Stiles succombe à la tentation de la morsure.

Quand un nouvel éclair éclaira la salle de classe suivi de très près par un bruit assourdissant, Stiles perdit le peu de moyens qu'il lui restait. Il agrippa la première chose qui était à sa disposition et serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Adrian Harris dont la taille venait d'être agressée par les bras de l'adolescent cligna des yeux, les bras levés, la tête de Stiles juste en dessous de son menton.

Les yeux fermés, la joue plaquée contre la poitrine de son professeur, Stiles resserra un peu plus son étreinte en étouffant des nouveaux sanglots et en cherchant un peu de réconfort dans les battements de cœur serein du professeur.

Harris tenta de le repousser doucement puis fermement sans réussir à se dégager de l'étreinte de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier leva timidement les yeux vers le visage du professeur de chimie qui le dévisagea, impassible. Stiles avait les joues humides et les lèvres tremblantes.

Il avait serré Scott une ou deux fois de cette manière lors d'un violent orage et le jeune loup-garou s'était contenté de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, de lui rendre son étreinte en lui caressant gentiment l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort et de lui raconter des blagues, des anecdotes ; tout et n'importe quoi pour que l'hyperactif oublie le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre dehors.

Scott pouvait être maladroit, un peu niais ou totalement à côté de la plaque ; néanmoins, Stiles l'avait toujours trouvé rassurant lors de ses crises même s'il lui parlait d'Allison ou même du prochain match de crosse. Parfois, il lui avait tapé sur le système à essayer de lui faire comprendre que les orages étaient inoffensifs. Stiles le savait pertinemment bien, mais son cerveau faisait abstraction de tout lors de la manifestation de la phobie.

L'adolescent baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur un point au loin de la classe.

_Il va me laisser tranquille. Il ne réussira pas à m'avoir. Il va bien falloir qu'il parte, ce fichu orage._

Le professeur Harris se massa la tempe de la main droite avant de poser délicatement l'autre main sur la nuque de l'adolescent qui avait libéré la taille de l'homme d'un côté — tenant toujours fermement l'autre — pour mâchouiller la manche de son polo.

Cette étrange proximité apaisait l'hyperactif. Il n'avait plus l'estomac retourné, le cœur battant à tout rompre ou la respiration rapide bien que dehors, l'atmosphère tempétueuse semblât ne pas vouloir se calmer. Stiles cessa de mâchouiller nerveusement sa manche pour saisir délicatement la cravate noire du professeur de chimie entre ses doigts. Il continua à fixer un point au loin en se demandant s'il pouvait faire bouger une brique du mur du fond par la pensée avec un peu de patience. Bien sûr que non, cependant, ce serait fichtrement amusant.

Il sentit les doigts de Harris lui masser la nuque, le pouce lui effleurant le visage. Stiles déglutit doucement, ferma les yeux et se mit mécaniquement à mâchouiller la cravate prisonnière de ses doigts frêles. Le professeur de chimie la lui enleva dans un geste vif sans cesser de le masser de l'autre main. Perplexe, Stiles cligna des yeux avant de lever la tête vers le visage irrémédiablement impassible.

Harris regardait ailleurs, peut-être la porte de la salle de classe ou alors un des nombreux panneaux suspendus au mur comportant des éléments de chimie. Stiles le dévisagea un moment, libérant la taille en ramenant sa main près de sa jumelle pour les accoler entre sa poitrine et celle du professeur. Ce dernier continua de lui caresser la nuque sans chercher à se dégager ou à lui adresser un seul regard. Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, scrutant chaque recoin du visage de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il sentait l'after-shave, ses lunettes très près du bout du nez et les yeux fixant tout sauf l'adolescent contre lui.

Stiles se demandait pourquoi il ne tentait pas de le repousser à nouveau ou de lui adresser la parole ou de lui lancer ne serait-ce qu'une remarque cinglante sur sa phobie et sur son côté ridicule. Il se contentait de l'ignorer — un peu comme tout à l'heure quand il corrigeait ses copies — et de lui masser l'arrière de la tête.

L'adolescent n'avait aucune envie de briser le silence. S'il devait rester silencieux pour garder cette proximité rassurante durant les derniers instants des heures de retenue, alors, il n'ouvrirait pas la bouche. Peut-être que Harris profitait aussi de ce moment de silence de l'adolescent, lui qui avait toujours horreur de l'entendre parler en classe.

Bon, si chacun trouvait son compte dans cette position…

Les doigts d'Adrian Harris quittèrent doucement la nuque de Stiles pour lui effleurer le visage. L'adolescent ne bougea pas, ne se crispa pas, ne fit aucun bruit. Il continua à le dévisager tandis que la main se glissa sur sa gorge puis sur ses lèvres humides et légèrement entrouvertes.

Le cœur de l'adolescent se mit à battre à un rythme plus soutenu tandis qu'un index lui effleura le nez puis la lèvre inférieure.

Stiles ne quitta pas des yeux le visage du professeur de chimie tandis qu'il happa le doigt un peu aventureux entre ses lèvres. Il se mit à le lécher doucement et quand, il décida de suçoter un doigt puis un deuxième, Harris posa les yeux sur lui. Les mains frêles de l'adolescent agrippèrent la cravate noire et tirèrent légèrement vers le bas.

Stiles retira la main de son visage, tira une nouvelle fois sur la cravate pour attirer le visage de Harris qui écarquilla les yeux quand les lèvres du fils du shérif rencontrèrent les siennes.

Le baiser fut timide, presque chaste. Harris fit un mouvement de recul, voulant s'écarter de l'adolescent, mais ce dernier le maintint contre lui, une main agrippant la cravate noire et l'autre à nouveau la taille.

Le professeur insista derechef, reculant à tâtons contre son bureau ; son dos se cogna contre le bord du meuble. Stiles avait totalement oublié l'orage, les éclairs, le tonnerre et n'avait même pas remarqué la grêle qui était en train de s’abattre sur toute l'école.

L'adolescent agrippa fermement la nuque du professeur, ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour approfondir le baiser tandis que Harris chercha à tâtons quelque chose derrière son dos. La langue de Stiles caressa son homologue avec fougue alors que cette dernière restait immobile. Le professeur de chimie mordit la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent, cherchant à le faire arrêter le baiser sans résultat. Il serra les dents, le visage crispé, referma les doigts sur quelque chose derrière lui.

Stiles sentit une violente douleur sur son avant-bras gauche. Brisant l'étreinte, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, fit quelque pas en arrière en secouant son bras dans tous les sens dans un geste absurde d'évacuer la douleur un peu plus vite.

Il leva les yeux sur Harris, légèrement haletant et appuyé contre le bord de son bureau, une longue règle en bois à la main.

L'électricité revint dans le bâtiment ; les faibles lumières de la classe de chimie accentuèrent les traits colériques du visage d'Adrian et Stiles eut la certitude que l'orage était devenu le cadet de ses soucis pour plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

L'horloge affichait dix-neuf heures et deux minutes.

Et sans un mot, sans un regard, le bras engourdi par la douleur, les joues légèrement rosies par les larmes et l'embarras, Stiles courut jusqu'à son pupitre, rangea ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la classe. Harris le suivit du regard, en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

Il passa une main sur ses lèvres encore humides du baiser de l'adolescent avant de se tourner sur ses propres affaires. Le téléphone portable de Stiles se trouvait à côté des copies ; le professeur poussa un soupir d'agacement avant de ranger brusquement l'appareil dans un des tiroirs du bureau professoral.

Stiles courut jusqu'à sa jeep, sous la grêle, en se maudissant sur plusieurs générations de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il entra dans sa voiture en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il posa les doigts sur le bout de ses lèvres avant de secouer vivement la tête.

Ah ! Si l'orage savait que Stiles était en train de sourire à lui-même de son audace et qu'Adrian Harris était quant à lui en train de supprimer toutes les retenues du mois concernant le fils du shérif.

Et si l'orage savait simplement que le professeur Harris eût paniqué devant le culot de Stiles et qu'il n'eût pas l'occasion de lui rendre le baiser comme il se doit.

**Fin**


End file.
